


Nearest and Dearest

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Jongin grins, patting Taemin’s ass subtly to push him forward as he stifles his laughter in Taeoh’s hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearest and Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> Kicking off my year with Taekai for Emily eheh ;//u//; BECAUSE [THIS ](https://jujutaem.files.wordpress.com/2013/08/surprise26.jpg?w=612)

The park is nearly bursting with people, all having decided this would be the perfect place to end their year before the new one begins. The wind is bitingly cold and unforgiving even with the late afternoon sun bright in the sky, but Jongin had made sure they were all bundled up well enough before they left the house to be protected from the freezing weather. Taeoh is drowning in a poofy jacket zipped right up to where his little scarf is wrapped around his neck and over his chin, accentuating his puffy cheeks. Jongin tugs his own jacket around himself more snugly, shivering even with his fluffy hood pulled up over his head. Unsurprisingly, Taemin’s jacket hangs open, hands shoved into his pockets. He rarely feels particularly cold, even in the most bitter of winters, though Jongin can see his breath coming out in puffs of smoke. 

“Taeoh, look!” Taemin squats to get down to their son’s level, enthusiastic as ever as he curls an arm around his waist to hug him into his side. “It’s a penguin!”

He points at a man standing a short way away as he entertains a small crowd of kids, twisting a tubular balloon in his hands into the shape of a penguin. Taemin chuckles at the way Taeoh gurgles and claps his hands happily when the man waves the finished balloon animal in the air. 

Rubbing his hands together to warm them up, Jongin scans the area to see which of the entertainers in the mini-fair they should take Taeoh to see next. He sucks in a deep breath, feeling the icy air piercing through his lungs but really nothing can douse the warmth flaring in his chest as he looks back to find Taemin’s face bright with laughter, making penguin impressions at an equally delighted Taeoh. Smiling fondly at his family, Jongin tears his eyes away again, taking in the crowd of families surrounding them and realizes with a jolt that he’s _finally_ one of them with a family of his own, a family that he’s built for himself with the people he would never want to be without. His heart swells up to twice its size, suddenly too big for his chest and Jongin’s breathless for a moment. 

“Hey,” Taemin’s lips are suddenly pressed into his cheek, having straightened up with Taeoh in his arms. “You alright?”

Turning to smile at him, Jongin nods, closing the small distance to kiss him chastely on the lips, brushing the tips of his fingers along his jawline.

“I’m great,” he breathes sincerely when he pulls away, Turning his attention to his son, he reaches out to take him from Taemin’s arms, cooing when Taeoh reaches for him too. Jongin curls an arm around him securely; bouncing him gently on his hip as they stroll along the path, enjoying the displays stalls set up for the occasion. He feels Taemin settle a hand on the small of his back, almost protectively, even though his touch is dulled by the thickness of the jacket. 

They make their way further around the little fair until they come to a stop at the puppet show stage where a pack of children are already splayed on the grass in anticipation for the show to begin. 

Jongin feels a sudden tickle in his nose just as the wind picks up again, blowing dust in his and Taeoh’s face, and they both sneeze in unison. Roaring with laughter, Taemin pulls Taeoh into his own arms, taking the tissue Jongin holds out to clean Taeoh’s nose, cooing at him and kissing his chubby cheek. 

“What, no snuggles for me?” Jongin juts his lower lip out, still sniffling a bit from the sneeze. 

Taemin chuckles, fisting a hand in the fur of Jongin’s hood to pull him close and plants a kiss on the tip of his cold nose. 

“There, fixed your booboo,” he sniggers, ducking in to peck him on the cheek before pulling away to focus on Taeoh. Grumbling, Jongin shoves his hands into his pockets but he still leans into Taemin’s side anyway, pressing their shoulders together. 

Taeoh insists on being put down, wobbling a little on his feet before steadying himself with an arm curled around Taemin’s leg. 

The show starts with a myriad of colourful lights and loud music as the puppets appear to the happy cheers of the children. It’s a simple plot, the typical story where the main character must try to escape and hide from the evil monster. Taeoh seems to be enjoying it just as much as the other squealing kids, bouncing up and down on the spot, giggling at the puppets.   
One of the entertainers steps up to the side of the puppet stage, waving his arms dramatically with an exaggerated expression of distress on his face as the monster begins to catch up. 

“Who will volunteer to be our hero?” he cries out, looking to the crowd of parents watching over their children. 

“Over here!” Jongin acts immediately, yanking Taemin’s arm up to catch the entertainer’s attention. Snapping his head around, Taemin stares at him incredulously but the entertainer is already signaling for him to step forward. Stifling his laughter, Jongin hoists Taeoh up in his arms again and presses their cheeks together, throwing Taemin the best puppy face he can muster. 

“Please, Min appa?” he pleads in the grossest sugar sweet voice he can manage. Taeoh bounces in his arms enthusiastically, cheering ‘appa, appa!’ happily. 

Taemin’s resistance crumbles easily, never able to refuse his son anything. 

“You’re gonna get it tonight,” he mutters in Jongin’s ear, waving his compliance at the entertainer to a round of cheers from the crowd. He presses a quick kiss to Taeoh’s forehead before stepping around them to make for the stage.

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” Jongin grins, patting Taemin’s ass subtly to push him forward as he stifles his laughter in Taeoh’s hair.

He’s still wheezing with laughter long after the show has ended, tracing the shell of Taemin’s flaming red ear soothingly with his cool fingers. 

Taeoh starts getting fussy somewhere between the carousel ride, seated on Jongin’s lap and the spinning teacups. His eyes begin to well up and he pushes his bottom lip out dolefully, whining tiredly until Taemin scoops him up against his chest and lets him burrow his face into his neck, thoroughly exhausted from their afternoon of fun. They decide to call it a day, making their way to the car to tuck him into the baby seat safely. Jongin takes the driver’s seat this time, starting up the car to take them back home. 

It’s a peaceful drive; Jongin can see Taeoh sleeping soundly through the rearview mirror.

“You missed our turn, you know,” Taemin comments, raising an eyebrow at Jongin.

Undeterred, Jongin steps on the gas and drives straight ahead, fighting to keep the grin from creeping onto his lips. 

“Jongin,” Taemin sits up straighter, flicking his eyes between the road and back at Jongin. “We’re nowhere near home; where the hell are you going?”

“Relax, you’ll see in a sec,” Jongin reaches out to skate the tips of his fingers along the back of Taemin’s hand reassuringly before bringing his hand back to the gear shift. It seems to be enough for Taemin, sitting back in silent anticipation. 

It’s only moments later that Jongin pulls the car off the smooth road onto a gravelly path, maneuvering them onto the grassier surface to soften the movements. Taemin stares at the passing trees through the window, completely nonplussed until Jongin breaks through the end of the thicket to pull over on the grassy banks of a little river.

Taemin gawks at the scene wordlessly for a moment, mouth hanging open as he takes it in before he turns to Jongin.

“Shit, is this– Jongin, this is–”

“Where we first kissed yeah,” Jongin finishes for him, rubbing the back of his head. His face feels hot and even after years of marriage and their years together before that, Jongin still flushes hard at the heated way Taemin looks at him sometimes. 

They had decided to hike out here on a whim, carefree youths drinking in the warmth of the July sun before cooling themselves off in the river. Taemin had been the one with the balls to lean in for the kiss first, even though Jongin had responded quickly, eagerly. They fell into each other perfectly after that, as easily as they always had, no matter their relationship. 

“I just thought we could see the stars clearly for a bit since we can’t stay out to see the fireworks,” he says, throwing a fond look back at their sleeping son before turning to Taemin sheepishly. It’s only 8pm after all. “This is the first place that came to mind, I guess.” 

Choking out a laugh, Taemin throws his door open and clambers out of the car, prompting Jongin into scrambling to do the same. He’s only just barely swung the door shut before Taemin is right in front of him, pushing him back against the side of the car with a hand around his neck. His fingers slide into his hair smoothly, pulling him forward to kiss him hard. It’s all Jongin can do to stay upright, bringing his hands up to settle on Taemin’s hips, sliding one under the flap of his jacket to press into the small of Taemin’s back. 

Taemin kisses like a parched man, taking and taking, drinking in every little sound he makes until Jongin feels lightheaded, gripping Taemin’s waist more tightly like he might fall if he lets go. His mouth is soft and wet, taking his lower lip between his own as he holds Jongin steady, sliding his hand down to cup Jongin’s face. Tracing his thumb along the crest of Jongin’s cheekbone, Taemin follows his finger with his lips, pressing a trail of fleeting kisses along Jongin’s cheek and back down to his lips. Pressing up against him completely, Taemin flattens him against the side of the car and tilts his face to kiss him deeper, curling his tongue and licking along the roof of his mouth. 

Finally, he pulls away, breaking off from Jongin’s lips with just enough time to gulp in a mouthful of air before Jongin pitches forward to press their lips together again. Snorting with laughter, Taemin kisses back before pulling back a fraction, squeezing the back of Jongin’s neck soothingly as he presses a chaste kiss against his mouth one more time. 

“C’mon,” he breathes against Jongin’s lips, slipping a hand down to fit his fingers into the grooves between Jongin’s. “Let’s look at the stars then.” 

He tugs Jongin with him to the front of the car, letting him go only to climb up onto the hood before beckoning Jongin to do the same, holding his hand out to him. Grinning, Jongin takes it and settles his back against the windshield, pressed up snugly against Taemin’s side. He lets his head thunk back against the glass with a content sigh, looking up at the dark sky and the pretty pinpricks of lights from the stars. Taemin hasn’t let go of his hand, fingers pressing into Jongin’s knuckles where he’s tugged their linked hands onto his own lap. 

Jongin shivers when he feels Taemin turn to press his lips gently against the underside of his jaw, breathing a quiet ‘I love you’ into his throat. Jongin breathes it back against Taemin’s forehead, pressing it into his warm skin with his lips.

It’s far too cold to stay out here for long, and they have to get Taeoh back home and tucked into bed hopefully before he wakes up, but it’s alright. These few seconds under the stars are perfect anyway.


End file.
